vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucario
|-|Lucario= |-|Mega Lucario= ] |-|Riolu= |-|Shiny Lucario= |-|Shiny Mega Lucario= |-|Shiny Riolu= Summary Lucario '(Japanese: 'ルカリオ Lucario) is a Fighting-/Steel- type canine-like Pokémon introduced in Generation III, but became usable in Generation IV. Lucario's name seems to be based off of the mythical metal Orichalchum and oracle (note how the first syllables phonetically have "aura" in it) reversed in its Japanese transliteration. It can possibly also come from the Greek word for wolf (Lykos) lupaster, a subspecies of Canis aureus, Cairo or pharaoh due to its Egyptian appearance, or the Latin word lucareus (meaning one of light or a luminary), alluding to its aura powers. Its appearance is based off of a jackal, even going so far as to be reminiscent the Egyptian god Anubis, and might also be based on Egyptian boxers. The orichalcum is presumably what makes it Steel- type, and it's likely what makes up the spikes growing out of it (along with likely more of its body). It has the strange ability to sense the aura of other living beings, allowing it to track their movements without any of its other senses. It is a rather noble Pokémon, with fists and nerves of steel. Lucario has also shown to fully understand human speech and languages, and often communicates with people through telepathy. It is considered to be a very rare and powerful Pokémon, among the peak of non-Legendaries. It used to be occasionally mistaken by fans for a Pseudo-Legendary, or even a true one. Lucario evolves from the baby Pokémon Riolu (making Riolu the only baby Pokémon to have an evolution that can Mega Evolve) once it has maxed out its friendship with its trainer and grows stronger during the day. Lucario is known in Kalos to be the first Pokémon that ever Mega Evolved (that's not named Rayquaza). If given Lucarionite to hold, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario, heightening its already powerful aura, with the black streaks on its body showing the passage of aura and Mega Evolution energy throughout its body. However, it becomes heartless and cruel in battle in the process. Lucario is the only Pokémon who can (or could have, up until Gen VI) learned all of the aura moves. Notable Trainers that have used this Pokémon include Gym Leaders Maylene, Jasmine, and Korrina, Elite Four members Bruno, and Marshal, Aura Guardians Riley and Sir Aaron, Sailor Maiden Anabel, and Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A, higher via Adaptability Name: Riolu | Lucario Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies. Most of them, and all featured ones, have been male. Age: Varies (Usually a kid) | Varies. Oldest one was over 1000 Classification: Emanation Pokémon, Fighting-type Pokémon | Aura Pokémon, Fighting- and Steel- type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: |-|Riolu= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Aura, Metal Manipulation, Precognition, Can read minds, Telepathy, Instinctive Reaction, Martial Arts, Non-Physical Interaction, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Staff Expert (Creates bone shaped energy staves and fights extremely well with them bones are imbued with [[Earth Manipulation|Earth energy]]), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Healing, Can create energy blades, Power Mimicry, Attack Reflection, Can lower opponent's defenses, Can charge a series of strikes that pierces shields, Can become stronger the weaker he is through Reversal, Can cause flinching, burns, and paralysis with Dark Pulse or Crunch, Blaze Kick, and Force Palm respectively, Empathic Manipulation, Its aura increases when under distress, Durability Negation (Purely through a technicality and useless in a match), Extrasensory Perception, Cannot be made to flinch, but if it does, its speed increases, Dynamax, Resistance to Dark, Bug and Rock attacks |-|Lucario/Mega Lucario= All previous save for resistances, Resistance to Normal, Rock, Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, Dragon, and Dark attacks, as well as Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Used Aura to resist an Aegislash’s mind control and spread that resistance to other Pokémon), Sealing (Aura users have sealed the Pokémon Spiritomb are a combination of 108 evil and dangerous spirits each, so it's somewhat impressive sealing in the past, and Lucario is the Pokémon known for is aura, being the Aura Pokémon, so should be capable of doing the task if sufficiently powerful), Afterimage Creation, Fear Manipulation, Immunity (within reason) to Poison attacks, Being hit by dark attacks boost its attack, In its Mega Form, all moves matching its type do double damage, and can enter a Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of harming other Baby Pokemon like Cleffa) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Tyranitar. Completely unfazed by Defog) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard. Mega Evolution gives it a giant power boost), higher via Adaptability Speed: Transonic (Comparable to Pichu) | Relativistic+ (One of the fastest Pokémon to date), higher with Extremespeed (Is the fastest move in the series) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before), higher with Extremespeed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class, higher via Adaptability Durability: Building level | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: Very High (Even as Riolu, they can crest three canyons and two valleys in one night. Pokemon can clear dozens upon dozens of floors in dungeons, each floor filled with numerous threats. Has significantly more stamina than Raticate, who can easily swim across oceans, and should have comparable stamina to Poliwrath, who experiences literally no stamina decrease) Range: Standard melee range normally, Extended melee range with Bone Rush, Hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Bone Rush. Tens of kilometers with aura and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Energy bones | Energy bones, Lucarionite Intelligence: Average | High for Pokémon standards (All Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle, but Lucarios are capable of easily understanding human speech, among other impressive things. A lone Lucario is revered as the greatest adventurer of all time in Red/Blue Rescue Team. Riolu start training since babies and continue it throughout their entire lives to hone their skills) Weaknesses: Weak to Fairy-, Psychic- and Flying-Type moves | Weak to Ground-, Fire- and Fighting-Type moves. A Lucario can lose control of its Mega form if it isn't used to the power, and its fighting style can be described as heartless. Whether this is a weakness or not is up for debate Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Prankster:' Riolu-only, allows to use status moves even faster than normal, often allowing to move first. *'Steadfast:' Lucario, if made to flinch, has its speed boosted. *'Inner Focus:' Lucario, contrary to its previous ability, can't flinch whatsoever. *'Justified:' Lucario's hidden ability. If hit with a dark attack, its attack increases. *'Adaptability:' The ability of Mega Lucario. Moves that have the same type of Lucario do double damage. *'Parry:' An ability in Pokémon: Conquest where Lucario becomes capable of blocking an attack, regardless of its composition, using claws or blades. *'Sprint:' An ability in Pokémon Conquest that simply increases range. *'Synergy Burst:' A phenomenon exclusive to the Ferrum region, Pokémon are able to bring out their full power when their Synergy Gauge is full, sending them into Burst Mode. In said mode, the Pokémon, along with their attacks, are surrounded by a rainbow aura, and if capable of Mega Evolving, they will. The effects in battle include boosted stats, effects tacked on to moves, access to a powerful Burst Attack (see below), and some attacks become easier to cancel or follow up with. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Endure:' Lucario braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Force Palm:' Lucario hits the opponent with a shock wave generated from its hand, releasing a short burst of energy at the end. It has a chance to paralyze. *'Copycat:' Lucario uses the last move used by the opponent. *'Screech:' Lucario emits a horrid screech, lowering defense. *'Reversal:' Lucario uses an attack that does more damage the worse off it is. *'Nasty Plot:' Lucario thinks evil thoughts, which raises its special attack. *'Final Gambit:' Lucario sacrifices itself to do damage based on how well off it was prior to the execution of the move. Due to the mechanics of it, it is pretty much useless for a vs match, though it technically ignores durability. *'Focus Punch:' Lucario focuses its energy, and if it is not interrupted before it executes the move, it does devastating damage. Lucario can only learn this move in Gen V as a Riolu in the Dream World, though even with those requirements, it's still a naturally learned move. *'Dark Pulse:' Lucario releases a wave of horrid aura to damage the opponent. The amount of "evil" in this move can cause the enemy to flinch. Can only be learned naturally in Gens IV and V. *'Aura Sphere:' While not it signature attack, it is the move most associated with it, and was the first to use it. Lucario summons up its aura into a ball that homes onto the target. It can be charged for more power, more Aura Spheres, or for a stun effect. Lucario can also release multitude of smaller spheres. *'Life Dew:' Lucario spreads miracle healing water around it with enough range to heal its allies too. *'Rock Smash:' Lucario smashes the opponent like it would a rock. This has a chance to lower the opponent's defense. *'Nasty Plot:' Lucario thinks evil thoughts that allow it to sharply raise its special attack. *'Laser Focus:' Lucario focuses up, guaranteeing the next hit to be a critical one. Critical hits bypass physical and special defense buffs. *'Helping Hand:' Lucario claps for its ally, which raises their special and physical attack. *'Foresight:' Lucario identifies the target, making ghosts and other intangible beings able to to be hit with normal attacks. *'Quick Attack:' Lucario attacks the opponent while moving faster than the eye can track. *'Detect:' Lucario predicts an attack coming, and dodges it. This move lowers in succession unless another move is used in between. *'Metal Claw:' Lucario slashes the opponent with claws of iron. This has a chance to raise attack. *'Counter:' Lucario takes a physical hit, and does double damage back. *'Feint:' Lucario hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Power-Up Punch:' Lucario gathers energy in its fist and hits the opponent, raising its attack in the process. *'Swords Dance:' Lucario does a fighting dance that sharply increases attack. *'Metal Sound:' Lucario creates a horrible metallic screech that lowers special defense. *'Bone Rush:' Lucario creates an energy bone, which it uses to beat down the opponent with earth energy. *'Quick Guard:' Lucario creates a barrier that prevents it from being hit solely with moves that attempt to go first (simply being faster or using a speed-boosting technique, like Pikachu's Agility, doesn't count), and nothing else. This move lowers in use unless a move is used in between. However, in the anime, the move blocks all moves regardless, and in Mystery Dungeon, it blocks any move from more than one space away. *'Me First:' Lucario takes the move the opponent was about to use, and uses it itself prior to the opponent's execution of it, while somehow making it stronger. *'Work Up:' Lucario riles itself up, raising both, its attack and its special attack. *'Calm Mind:' Lucario focuses itself, raising its two special stats. *'Heal Pulse:' Lucario fires a burst of energy that heals those that it hits. This move, funnily enough, started out as a TCG move, but became a real move in Gen V. This move has been shown to heal the user sometimes. *'Meteor Mash:' Lucario punches incredibly hard and quickly like a meteor. This has a chance to raise its attack stat. *'Close Combat:' Lucario rushes the opponent with no regards to defense. It does massive damage, but lowers defense and special defense in the process. *'Dragon Pulse:' Lucario fires a burst of damaging draconic aura. *'Extreme Speed:' Lucario blitzes the opponent with the fastest attack any Pokémon can learn. In Pokken Tournament, it has Counter properties. *'Shadow Ball:' Exclusive to Pokemon GO, Lucario throws a shadowy blob of ghostly energy. The move has a chance to lower the opponent's special defense. |-|Egg Moves= *'Agility:' Lucario relaxes and lightens its body, which sharply increases its speed. *'Bite:' Lucario bites the opponent with dark energy, which can cause them to flinch. *'Blaze Kick:' Lucario coats its foot in fire and kicks the opponent. It can potentially cause burning (which halves attack and does continuous damage) and has a high critical hit ratio. *'Bullet Punch:' Lucario attempts to blitz the opponent with a tough steel straight punch reminiscent of bullets. It will do its best to go first. *'Circle Throw:' Lucario grabs the opponent powerfully and throws the opponent as far away as it can. In the games, this ends a wild Pokémon battle or switches out the Pokémon with another party member in a trainer battle. *'Cross Chop:' Lucario brings its hands down in a dual karate chop in an x fashion. It has a high chance to hit critically. *'Crunch:' Lucario crunches down on the opponent with dark energy. It has a chance to lower the defense of the opponent. *'Follow Me:' Lucario draws the attention of the opponents to itself. This is useless, if not, detrimental, in a versus match (or at least a 1v1). *'High Jump Kick:' Lucario jumps high in the air and attempts to perform a jump kick on the opponent. If it hits, it does massive damage. If it misses, it does a good amount of damage back on Lucario. *'Howl:' Lucario howls, which raises its attack. *'Iron Defense:' Lucario hardens its body like it was iron, sharply increasing its defense. *'Low Kick:' Lucario kicks the opponent near the ground, causing them to trip. The heavier the opponent, the more damage the move does. *'Mind Reader:' Lucario looks into the opponent's mind, reading their movements, and locks on to them. Lucario's next attack will not miss, even if the opponent gets out of range. *'Sky Uppercut:' Lucario uses a rising uppercut and follows through to the point where he and the opponent go airborne. If the opponent is flying, it does extra damage. *'Vacuum Wave:' Lucario whirls its hand and sends a wave of pure vacuum to attack the opponent before it can react. This move will normally go first. |-|TCG Moves= *'Focus Energy:' Lucario takes a deep breath and focuses to raise its critical-hit ratio. |-|Burst Attack= *'Aura Blast:' Lucario's strongest move in Pokken Tournament, only able to be used in Burst Mode. Lucario rushes ahead and uppercuts the opponent into the air. While the opponent is elevated, Lucario charges a bunch of Aura Spheres around itself and subsequently fires them. Lucario ends by firing a large beam, resulting in a huge blue explosion. This move pierces counters, preventing the move from being counterattacked, absorbed, or reflected. |-|IQ Skills= (Can be disabled at will unless stated otherwise. Furthermore, given that Riolu is a potential main protagonist in Sky, it gets access to the said exclusive skills would coincide with its IQ group) *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Lucario will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Lucario knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Lucario, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Brick-Tough:' Lucario's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. This one can't be turned off. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Lucario's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Power Pitcher:' Lucario has increased throwing strength, boosting the strength of thrown items. *'Survivalist:' A skill exclusive to the playable character. Lucario's belly fills up more when it eats things, and it may resist the effects of Grimy Food, which can cause a one of whole array of statuses at random. *'Nonsleeper:' Lucario resists being put to sleep. *'Concentrator:' Lucario becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Lucario misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Aggressor:' Lucario becomes very aggressive, which raises its attack and special attack, but lowers its defense and special defense. *'Counter Basher:' Lucario takes on the Counter status, in which at the cost of -1 stage of defense, it can auto-reflects a portion of physical damage done to Lucario. As an effect of the Counter status, Lucario's own attacks can't be reflected. *'Erratic Player:' Lucario's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Lucario is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Clutch Performer:' At dangerously low health, Lucario receives a sharp boost in evasiveness. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Lucario may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Intimidator:' Lucario can potentially induce fear into the opponent to the point of non-action, and they lose their chance to attack. *'No-Charger:' Lucario can unleash moves that need to charge up right away, though it takes twice the energy to perform said move. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Lucario pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. Key: Riolu | Lucario | Mega Lucario Gallery 551b8db7cb2f09d51919acaee958fb9a.jpg Mega Lucario concept art.png Others Notable Victories: Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Profile (Note: Base Lucario and Dark's Birthday HLW were used. Speed was equalized) Ren Tao (Shaman King) Ren's Profile (Note: Base Lucario and O.S. Super Bushin Ren were used. Speed was Equalized) Nanami Yasuri (Katanagatari) Nanami's Profile (Base Lucario and 7-A With Akuto Bita Nanami were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Dongtae (D.I.C.E.) Dongtae's Profile (This was Riolu vs Dongtae with Dice. Speed was equalized) Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Law's Profile (Post-Timeskip Law and Base Lucario were used. Speed was equalized) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (Whole Cake Luffy was used, both could use their High 7-A forms) Charizard (Pokémon) Charizard's Profile (Neither used Mega Evolution, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Iona (Arpeggio of Blue Steel) Iona's Profile (Lucario was used and Super Graviton Cannon was restricted, Speed was Equalized) Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Bone Users Category:Metal Users Category:Dogs Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Staff Users Category:Healers Category:Races Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Species Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Earth Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Berserkers Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Kids Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8